Country Mouse, City Mouse
by Pretty Phenomenal
Summary: Shane Helms little sister has moved back to North Carolina after their mother passes away. She soon finds herself falling for his good friend Shannon. (Sequel to this story is "Keeping Secrets") [OC/Shannon Moore, OC/Jeff Hardy, Shane Helms, Matt Hardy]
1. Chapter 1

**This is an older story written 6-7 years ago. It has two sequels and lots of chapters. If you like it let me know and I'll post more of it!**

 **-**

The service was quiet. Only a few close friends and family of Michelle Storm-Helms were there. Her only daughter, Ravyn, was trying her hardest to keep the tears from overtaking her. She brushed a strand of jet black hair from her face. Her mom had always loved her dye jobs. Today she had black with purple, her mom's favorite combination. Out of respect for her mother's family she wore a black waistcoat to cover her armful of tattoos. Ravyn stood up and walked to the door of the funeral home to get some fresh air. Her older half-brother, Shane, was already outside. He was thanking a few of their family members for coming. She waited until they had left for their car before walking up to him. He put an arm around her, silently letting her know everything would be okay.

"Can we start moving some of my stuff tonight?" Ravyn asked her brother. "I don't want to stay in the house alone."  
"Sure, we'll fit what we can in our cars tonight. Then work on it more tomorrow," he assured her.

*****

As promised Shane helped Ravyn pack the most important things into their two cars. Since she didn't want to stay at their mother's house by herself she would move in with Shane. She locked the front door and gave the house a fleeting glance before getting into her car. She followed Shane as he lead them from their mother's house in Cameron to Shane's house in Southern Pines, North Carolina. His house wasn't huge, but it was exactly what Ravyn needed. A chance to get away. Being alone in their mom's house for another night would have driven her absolutely crazy.

They pulled into the driveway, parking in front of the two car garage. Shane sat in his car for a minute before stepping out. He ran his hand through his long brown ponytail and opened the trunk of the car. Ravyn wasn't taking the death of her mother well. And Shane could understand. Even though Michelle wasn't his biological mother she was the closest thing he had ever had to one. Shane's real mother left when he was only four. But his father soon re-married. Not long after that he had a half-sister.  
Growing up they had little in common. They had their own friends and never really hung out with each other. There was a seven year age difference, so they were never even in schools at the same time. Shane grew up loving wrestling while Ravyn rode horses and took up photography. They hadn't even really been friends until the past few months. Their father had died almost six years ago leaving Ravyn to live with her mother, when she wasn't at school, while Shane pursued a professional wrestling career. He was only home once or twice a week, but they had been making the most of it. They tried to hang out whenever Shane was home. Ravyn had met a few of his friends, but most of them were wrestlers too so it was rare for them to have the same days off.  
Ravyn had been going to boarding school and later college in New York. She lost touch with all but one of her middle school friends. Being away from North Carolina had changed her perspectives. She had never enjoyed the heat and now couldn't imagine a winter without snow storms. So much was different here. Leaving New York had been one of the hardest things she had ever done, until her mother died. Show she felt alone, back in a place she never really loved with a brother she barely even knew. Her life was really about to change. And she wasn't sure how to handle it.


	2. Chapter 2

Shane had to go to work the day after the service. He didn't want to leave, but he had to provide for both him and his sister now. He wanted to stay home longer to make sure Ravyn would be okay, but he didn't really have a choice. She hadn't even been back in North Carolina for a week when her mother had a freak heart attack and died. As he boarded the plane he texted her with "I'll be home as soon as I can."

*****

Ravyn looked at her buzzing phone and saw a text from Shane. "Sure, but what am I supposed to do until you get back," she said out loud even though there was no one around to hear her. Shane's house seemed huge not that she was alone in it. She missed New York, she missed her friends, but mostly she missed her mom. Unsure of what to do with herself she grabbed her camera and left the house. She took a walk around Shane's acre lot snapping pictures here and there, but not really finding anything she loved. She pulled her car keys from her pocket and walked to her car. As she opened the door she realized she had absolutely no idea how to get around down here. She knew where the basics were in Cameron, but Southern Pines was going to be a whole new adventure.

She drove aimlessly through the small town, trying to figure out her way around. She passed schools, busses, golf courses, parks, businesses and shopping centers. It finally dawned on her that she had no idea where she was. She couldn't call Shane, he was still flying. She tried calling her best friend from middle school, Jenn, but it went to voicemail. A brief flicker of panic flashed over her. Then she remembered what her mom told her when she had left for boarding school. "You're never really lost. You're just discovering new people and places."

She smiled to herself and kept driving. Everything in North Carolina looked the same to her. In an attempt to make the best of her situation she stopped at one of the parks she was near. There were people walking, kids playing with dogs, and lots of beautiful scenery. She decided to take her camera and do a little exploring. She followed a path along the pond to where a stream fed in. Taking pictures all along the way she really began to enjoy herself. The sun was starting to set and her camera's memory card was getting full. She was walking to her car as her phone rang. She was relieved to see that it was her friend Jenn returning her call.

"Hey friend," she answered smiling.  
"Sorry I missed you earlier. I was in class," Jenn sighed. "I'm always in class lately."  
"Oh, no biggie," Ravyn said quietly. "I'm uhh, just lost. And I have no idea where I am, and less of a clue how to get back to Shane's."  
Jenn burst in to giggles, "Oh, tough New Yorker is lost in the sticks huh?"  
Ravyn started laughing too, "I hate you."  
"I know you do," Jenn snickered. "Do you have any idea where you are at all?"  
Ravyn thought for a moment before responding, "None of the parks around here have signs with names on them. I'm one of them. I passed a sign for Whispering Pines a little bit ago, but really, I have no clue where I am."  
"Well that's a good start!" her friend encouraged. "You're actually pretty close to home. So start heading back the way you came from. It should start to look familiar pretty soon."  
"Alright," Ravyn said hopefully. "If I remain lost, expect another call."  
"As much as I love hearing from you," Jenn laughed. "I hope you get home soon. Call me tomorrow friend."  
"Sure thing. Bye friend," Ravyn said hanging up the phone and starting her car.

The '99 VW Cabrio started up like a dream. She pulled out of the small parking area and heading back the way she came. It didn't take long for her to realize she was still, very, lost. Not wanting to admit defeat to her friend she stopped at a convenience store to ask for directions. She regretted her decision the second she stepped inside the building. The store was full of old people that clearly did not approve of girls with tattoos and funky dyed hair. She wanted to crawl into a hole and hide from their burning glares. She walked up to the counter, where the man working shot her an apologetic look.

"I'm trying to get back to Southern Pines. I have no idea where I am right now," she admitted dejectedly.  
"When you pull out of the lot make a right," he started. "Then in about six miles you'll see a sign for Southern Pines."  
"Thanks," she said, quickly walking from the store. She was more than a little flustered by the attitudes of the customers.  
"They didn't hassle you too bad did they?" a voice she didn't recognize asked. She looked up surprised to find another heavily tattooed person standing on the other side of her car. "They can be rough. You know how old people feel about tattoos and us kids ruining out bodies." He was wearing a backwards baseball hat and sunglasses. One almost completely sleeved muscular arm stuck out from his tee shirt. He looked at her over the top of her car, closing the door of his H2. "I'm Shannon," he continued.  
"Ravyn," she finally squeaked out. "I just had to get directions. They sure do make you feel uncomfortable though.  
"They can get that way," he laughed. "Not from around here I guess?"  
"Born and raised in Cameron," she said letting her Carolina accent slip in. "I've been in New York for the past eight years though. So I have no idea where I am."  
He smiled at her, pointing behind them, "Well, Cameron is about half an hour that way."  
"I'm staying at my brother's in Southern Pines," she sighed. "It's near some golf course. I think. It's on Wander Lane."  
"I know where that is," he said. "If you've got a minute I can take you over that way."  
She nodded, "I've got all the time in the world."  
He smiled and walked into the store. He was back a few minutes later and they were on their way. She followed the Hummer through town. Soon things started looking familiar again. They turned down Wander Lane and he slowed down as she put her blinker on before Shane's driveway. As she parked her car she saw him pull in alongside her.  
He rolled down his window laughing, "You live here?"  
"Yeah..." She answered, completely confused.  
"Tell Shane I said I owe him one," Shannon continued laughing. "And if you need anything my number is on the side of the fridge."  
"Seriously?" She questioned.  
"One hundred percent. We used to work together," he explained. "Really though, if you need anything call. I know his schedule is rough right now."  
"I will. Thanks," Ravyn smiled, though still a bit lost. He grinned and waved goodbye as he pulled out of the driveway. She pulled out her phone and texted Shane, "Your friend Shannon owes you one...?" He wouldn't get it until after the show tonight, but maybe he would understand better than her. She went inside through the garage door, into the kitchen. Out of curiosity she looked at the fridge. Sure enough listed right beneath Matt Hardy was Shannon Moore.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's so good to finally get to hang out again!" Jenn smiled. She pushed her red-brown hair out of her face and sat down on the couch.  
Ravyn agreed, "Far too long friend."  
The girls had met in first grade in Cameron. They went to school together and were best friends. Until Ravyn decided that she wanted to go away to boarding school in New York. They kept in touch through letters and phone calls. Then emails and texts later on. No matter what happened they always had each other. They were very different, but the same inside. Their love of photography was what had really kept them so close through the years Ravyn was away. They never even really had to catch up with each other because of how well they got along. Even if they didn't speak for months they would just pick up right where they had left off.

"How's Jeff," Ravyn asked.  
"Well, he's a little hung up on being laid off. But he's starting to accept it and find other things to do. He's got a lot of Indy stuff lined up I guess," she shrugged. "Apparently since he's such a big name people will pay a lot to see him." Jenn and Jeff had met when Jenn was in High School. They started dating her junior year after meeting by chance through an ad. Jeff and his brother Matt had run a wrestling promotion called Omega. When they needed promotional pictures taken they contacted Jenn through an ad in the local paper. She and Jeff hit it off from the start. They were perfect for each other. Ravyn had been jealous at first, but soon realized she just needed to be happy for her friend. She had dated on and off in New York but nothing serious. At only twenty-one she was in no rush to settle down.  
"Whatever keeps the bills paid then," Ravyn concluded, Jenn just nodded.

The front door swung open and Shane dragged his tired body into the house. The girls eyed him silently, trying not to laugh. They felt bad, but the scene he was providing them with was comedy gold. His long hair was falling out of his ponytail holder into a messy pile on his shoulders. His clothes were a rumpled mess and his eyes were only half open. "Sleep," he muttered trudging towards the stairs. "Talk later." He offered a half-hearted wave as he climbed the stairs to his bedroom. The girls waited until they heard the door shut before exploding with laughter. They hushed themselves quickly, before they woke the sleeping monster.

"Jeff and I are having some people over later if you want to come by," Jenn suggested. "I think some of the other guys are coming by. I'm not really sure."  
"If the warden allows it," Ravyn said nodding towards Shane's room. "You know I'll be there."

*****

Shane was still asleep when Ravyn decided to make the executive decision to go out. Usually she would ask Shane if he minded, but he was so tired when he got home earlier she didn't want to bother him. She left a note on the kitchen table saying she had gone out with Jenn and Jeff. Before walking out she added Shannon's number to her phone. Incase she couldn't find her way home again. She locked the door and headed over to Jeff's house, using the directions Jenn had left her earlier in the day. It wasn't too hard to find his house. Fifteen minutes later she was pulling up the long dirt driveway. She parked her car alongside the three others. Jenn opened the door before she could even knock.

"Hi friend!" Jenn grinned. "The warden let you out early huh?"  
Ravyn laughed, "He got up at some point and took a shower. But he's definately still asleep."  
"Well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him," Jenn said leading Ravyn inside. "You've met Jeff. This is his brother Matt and their friend Joey. Guys this is my best friend Ravyn."

Everyone nodded polite hellos. Matt looked a lot like Jeff. Same strong features, muscles and long hair. While Jeff's was, much like her own, wildly colorful. Matt had dark brown, almost black hair like her brother. Joey seemed to be closer to her and Jenn's age of twenty-one. He had dark hair and a babyface. "So what are we doing?" Jeff piped in, clearly bored.

"Waiting for Shannon," Matt answered. "You know he gets distracted easily."  
"Is dude ever on time?" Jeff complained.  
"More often than you are," Joey chimed in causing the room to laugh.

Headlights turned up the long driveway and Jeff jumped to his feet. He grabbed a Nerf gun that was leaning against the stairs and tucked himself behind the coat rack, aiming at the door. Since Shannon and Jeff practically lived together, Shannon never knocked. He turned the knob and everyone held their breath. As the door swung open Shannon hesitated. He saw a room full of silent people, but no Jeff. He was prepared for this though. He raised a finger to his lips telling the room to stay quiet. He pulled two water balloons from the backpack he had with him. He stepped back out of view mirroring Jeff's position on the outside of the wall. Second later his arm swept around the door tossing the balloon at Jeff. The moment it touched the plastic of the gun it burst. Wet and surprised Jeff fired the gun's three rounds, missing Shannon completely. Shannon then stepped around the doorframe and hit Jeff square in the chest with the second balloon.  
Everyone was in hysterics when Jeff stepped out from behind the coat rack, dripping wet. Shannon, expecting this too, pulled a towel from his bag and handed it to Jeff. Jeff looked angry for a moment then a grin swept across his face. "I think I have a bunch of super soakers in the garage!" Jeff exclaimed disappearing out the front door. Shannon stood in the doorway and shrugged. He was just as perplexed as the group looking at him. They heard Jeff come running back up the porch steps. He appeared in the doorway carrying two huge plastic bags full of squirt guns.

"Water gun fight!" Jeff cried dumping them onto the floor.  
"Really?" Ravyn asked hopefully.  
Matt laughed, "If I know my brother. He's completely serious."  
"Fuck yes!" Ravyn leapt up from the arm of the couch and surveyed the pile of guns. She grabbed a large two canister gun and a smaller pistol that she tucked into her belt. She flashed a grin at Shannon as she ran past him out the door after Jeff. She found him on the side of the house, filling up two plastic kiddie pools with the hose. He saw her and smiled, glad she was up for his nonsense. She filled both of their guns while the others slowly trickled out of the house. They all took a few moments to load their weapons. Jeff explained that anywhere off the property was out of bounds, and the porch was a safe zone. He called for a five minute period to scatter before use of guns was allowed.  
Everyone took off in different directions. Ravyn ran towards her car. She reached into her glove box and grabbed her own pistol sized water gun. Since the other pistol was at her hip she stuck this one through her belt at the small of her back. She pulled her shirt over it to keep it a secret. She walked silently through the grass, locating what looked like a field where Jeff played paintball. There were spots to hide all over the place. She moved from point to point stealthily. She heard others laughing and knew the five minutes were up. She saw Jenn across the way when her ponytail glinted in the moonlight. She stalked up behind her as quietly as she could. When Jenn stopped moving Ravyn stood behind her and blew warm air across the back of her neck. Jenn jumped in surprise drawing her gun, but it was too late. Ravyn soaked her. She laughed to herself as she ran across the field to find another hiding spot.  
The game continued. No one minded being completely soaked in the warm Carolina night. The only person Ravyn hadn't seen was Shannon. She snuck back to where the pools were to see if she could catch him reloading. When she didn't see him there she turned back towards the cars. As she walked past hers she grabbed her phone off the passenger seat. She saw she had a missed call and a text. The game was still on though so she crept back to the woods to answer the text. She sat down at the base of a tall pine tree to check the message. It was from Shane, "Where are you?" She responded with, "At Jeff's with some friends" and put her phone back in her pocket. As soon as she pulled her hand away the phone buzzed again... Shane, "Who?" She huffed to herself, "does it matter?" but sent back "Jenn, Jeff, Joey, Matt, Shannon." She put the phone away again. As it started buzzing she felt the cool wet tip of a water gun pointed at her temple.  
She shot a glance towards the attacker, but couldn't see who it was. She rolled out of range. They evaded each other momentarily around the trunk of the tree. Ravyn dropped her big gun when she heard the attacker following her. He tripped over the gun and rolled onto his back laughing. She stopped when she heard it was Shannon. She walked back to him and smiled triumphantly, drawing the pistol from the front of her waistband. He smirked as she pointed it at him. Faster than she could react he swept her off her feet, catching the gun before it hit the ground. She sat shocked for a second before tackling him for the squirt gun. They wrestled over it for a while, him always keeping it just out of her reach. She sat straddling his legs while he held it just above their heads. He grinned, thinking he had gotten the best of her. She shot him back the exact same look, pulling the pistol from the back of her belt. She aimed it and soaked his entire face and chest.

Laughing she managed to get out, "Don't you know I'm from New York?! I'm never caught unarmed!" His look of complete shock sent her into hysterics. She rolled onto the grass next to him and they both just laughed. Once Ravyn could breathe normally again she took her phone from her pocket. Another message from Shane, "Don't stay out all night." She turned off her phone so he couldn't kept texting her.  
Shannon looked at her and laughed, "Big brother wants you home huh?"  
Ravyn looked confused, "How did you know?"  
"He texted me maybe 15 minutes ago to make sure you were actually at Jeff's," Shannon shrugged. "He only wants to make sure you're okay."  
"Ugh. I know, but he's being a little ridiculous!" she explained. "Yesterday he called me six times before he even wrestled. He's driving me nuts."  
"Well," Shannon grinned. "You couldn't even get yourself home two days ago!"  
Ravyn glared at him, "Do you want to fight?" She smirked only half joking.  
"Oh, please," he scoffed. "You'd have no chance. I'm a professional, remember?"

Taking this as a challenge she lifted her hand and flopped it onto his chest. Not understanding what she was doing he turned his head to her and kept still. A few seconds later she raised her hand smiling victoriously, "I counted to three, and you lost. Some pro-wrestler you are. Can't even kick out?" His eyes got wide when he realized she'd just gotten the best of him. "You got beat by a girl," she laughed to herself.

"I demand a rematch," Shannon insisted.  
Ravyn looked at him and pretended like she would refuse, shaking her head no. "Should have paid attention to begin with," she rolled onto her stomach and put her hand across his chest again.

This time he didn't let it stay there for very long. He flipped her back over and attempted a pin of his own, but she was able to wriggle out of it. They continued to best each other for a solid fifteen minutes. When Ravyn sensed she was getting close to losing she started tickling, regaining control briefly. Eventually though, Shannon just had her out matched. She finally got pinned and allowed it to happen. They lay together for a while, looking up through the trees and regaining their breath. He stood up and offered her a hand up. They looked at each other and burst into giggles. They looked absolutely ridiculous. Both of them were covered head to toe in mud, grass, leaves and sweat. They picked up the water guns and headed back towards Jeff's house. Everyone was sitting on the porch waiting for them to appear. They had all clearly given up on the game some time ago. Most of their clothes were already dry.

"Where have you guys been?" Jeff asked, clueless. "These three all pussied out over an hour ago!"  
Ravyn looked away shyly. "We were over near the woods. I sniped her when she was texting," Shannon claimed.  
"That reminds me," Jenn looked up. "Ravyn, your brother has been calling every fifteen minutes looking for you. He's making me nuts."  
"Yeah, I turned my phone off because he gave up my hiding spot," Ravyn sighed taking her phone from her pocket. "Here we go." She turned the phone on and waited for it to load. She had two voicemails and eleven texts. All of them from Shane. Instead of checking the messages she just called him back. As soon as he answered everyone felt bad for her. They couldn't hear what he was saying, but they could definitely tell he was pissed. Everyone but Shannon went inside. He sat on the steps and waited for Shane to finish. After a few more minutes of yelling she finally hung up the phone. She looked over at Shannon. "Guess I shouldn't have turned my phone off," she sighed. "I better get going. He's pretty pissed."  
"He can be kind of a bear when he's worried," Shannon agreed. "He used to do the same thing to me when we worked together."  
"I'm happy he cares. But this is getting out of control," she frowned.  
Shannon nodded, "I don't want to get you in any more trouble than you're already in. I'll walk you to your car." Ravyn smiled, Shannon was really sweet. She went inside and apologized to everyone about having to leave so early, then came back out onto the porch. Shannon stood up and walked with her to her car. He even opened the door for her. She smiled at him and gave him a hug. He held her close and kissed her on the forehead before she got into the car.  
"Good luck city mouse," he smiled.  
"Thanks country mouse," she smiled back. "I'll need it."

He smirked at her, impressed that she had picked up the reference so quickly. He shut the door and watched her disappear down the driveway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thoughts? Anyone interested in reading more of this one?**

 **-**

Shane was waiting for her when she came in the front door of the house. "Do you realize what time it is?" he asked her shortly.  
"Shane," Ravyn said defensively. "I'm almost twenty-two. I've lived in New York by myself for the past eight years. I can handle the mean streets of Cameron."  
He sighed feeling a little guilty. "I know. But I'm responsible for you now. When I can't get ahold of you I worry."  
Ravyn started to feel bad too, "I left you a note. I answered your texts. I don't know what else you want from me. I went out with Jenn and Jeff.."  
Shane cut her off, "And Shannon, and Matt and Joey "  
"Is that what this is about?" Ravyn was perplexed. "You could have just come to Jeff's. It's not like you weren't invited. You were the walking dead when you came home. I just assumed you'd.."  
"No, this is about you being out late, coming home looking like you got into a brawl and ignoring my calls " he said finally raising his voice.  
"Are you kidding me?" she tried to stifle a laugh. "We had a watergun battle in the woods. When evasive maneuvers are required you don't care how clean you stay "  
"That's not the point," he fumed. "You're out there with a bunch of guys that..."  
She cut him off this time, "They're YOUR friends "  
"Exactly! I don't trust them around my little sister," He barked.  
"Since when do you even consider me your sister? " she yelled, fighting back tears. "We barely ever even spoke until a few weeks ago We don't even have anything in common. Your friends didn't even know you had a sister until I moved back here!"  
Realizing his mistake, Shane apologized. "I'm sorry. I'm just new to this big brother stuff. I'm not sure if I'm supposed to be super strict or just let you go on your way. You've got to give me some direction here. You were never really around when I was growing up so I never had a chance to be your brother."  
"I know," she sighed. "But try to remember. I don't know what the sister rules are either. I've never had to be a little sister. I'm used to just being me and not having to worry about anyone else. We have to work on this together."  
"You're right," he admitted. "Sorry I was such a dick."  
"I'm over it," Ravyn shrugged. "It is late though. And I smell like deer shit. Shower then bed. Goodnight big brother."  
She went over to hug him, but he took one look at her and shook his head laughing. "No way. Not only do you smell like deer shit. You look like you bathed in it too." They laughed and Ravyn headed off to the bathroom.

*****

After her shower she checked on Shane. Who was asleep on the couch watching a movie. She turned off the TV and headed up to her room. Her phone was on the night stand with the text message button blinking. It was from Shannon.

"City mouse did you survive?"  
"Just barely Country mouse"  
"I got your number from Jenn. Hope that's ok."  
"Definitely."  
"You busy tomorrow?"  
"I'm free after 2"  
"Want to do something?"  
"If I didn't I would have said I was busy ;)"  
"I'll be over around 3 then :) I'd tell you to come here, but you'd probably get lost"  
"You're gonna get it tomorrow"  
"We'll see. Night City mouse"  
"Goodnight Country mouse."

She smiled to herself as she plugged her phone in. Shane's friends really weren't bad. Joey was really quiet. Jeff was hilarious. Shannon was sweet, and Matt was a lot like Shane. Maybe North Carolina wouldn't be as bad as she had thought. She turned the lamp off and fell asleep thinking of how much fun tonight had been.

*****

Shane answered the knock at the door the next day. He was surprised to see Shannon standing there. "Hey," Shane started. "You coming to the gym with me and Matt?"  
Shannon looked down at himself. In jeans and a hoodie, he clearly was not going to the gym, "I didn't even know you guys were going." He followed Shane inside to the kitchen. "Ravyn and I are going to hang out with Jeff and Jenn."  
Shane thought for a second, not liking the sound of that. He was still a bit surprised that Shannon hadn't come over to see him. "Oh," Shane paused. "I hope the one you owe me doesn't have anything to do with my sister."  
"Nah, she got lost the other day," Shannon explained. "I just showed her how to get home."  
Shane nodded, still skeptical. His phone chirped with a text message. "Matt's here," he said, grabbing his bag. "I'll catch you later on?"  
"Sure thing," Shannon watched Shane leave as Ravyn was coming down the stairs.  
"Did he give you the third degree?" she asked.  
"Not this time. But I think if he catches me over here again I might be in for it," Shannon chuckled.  
"I thought he'd have left by now. I'm sorry," Ravyn apologized.  
Shannon shrugged, "No big deal. He's my friend. I still like to see him."  
Ravyn nodded, "You guys should hang out more."  
"Yeah, we should. His work schedule is just so crazy," Shannon sighed.  
"I noticed," she agreed. "I never realized how busy you guys are."  
"It happens. When you're working for the biggest promotion in the country you do your job to keep the checks coming in," Shannon smiled. "Now City mouse, what are we going to do today?"  
She smiled at him, liking their nicknames for each other. "I don't know Country mouse. I heard you say we were hanging out with Jenn and Jeff."  
"I kinda made that up," he smirked.  
"I figured as much," she grinned. "What's fun around here?"  
He smiled, "I'm sure we can find something."

She smiled and grabbed her bag. He held the door for her, and they were on their way.

*****

Ravyn looked over at Shannon as he drove. She had already such a good time with him today, and he promised that he had one more thing left to show her. But before he could tell her what it was her phone buzzed with a text from Jenn. "Your brother is here. And I think he thinks you're supposed to be..."  
"Shit," Ravyn huffed. "Shane is over at Jeff's."  
"I think we've been found out," Shannon laughed. "We could go over and pretend we were on our way there next?"  
"Four five hours?" Ravyn giggled. "Do you really think he's going to believe we needed five hours to get to Jeff's?"  
Shannon shot her a grin, "Not at all. But it's worth a shot."  
"He's going to be so pissed," Ravyn sighed.  
Reaching over and taking her hand as he drove Shannon comforted her, "It's not like we did anything wrong. Besides he can only be mad at me. You never told him we were going to Jeff's."  
Ravyn nodded, "We should probably head over there then."

Shannon agreed with a nod and squeezed her hand. They drove to Jeff's with just the radio playing. She had such a good time with Shannon. They had a lot in common. For doing most of her growing up with the city, Ravyn was a country girl deep down. She liked to go out and get dirty, and so did Shannon. She smiled to herself as they pulled into Jeff's driveway. Matt, Shane, Jenn and Jeff were all sitting outside on the porch. Shannon parked the Hummer next to Shane's Harley, the Hurricycle. Jenn smiled at them in her knowing best friend way. Shane shot Shannon a glare for a moment, but was quickly dragged back into the conversation he was having with Matt.

"Bonfire tonight " Jeff called to them excitedly. "And swimming in the pond "  
"I'm ready " Shannon grinned.  
"How was the gym?" Ravyn asked he brother.  
"Matt, Jeff and I had a really great time," he gave her a hard stare, putting an emphasis on the fact that Jeff had joined them. "Got in a really good workout."  
Ravyn looked down at her feet, knowing that they had been found out. "I took her over to the shop," Shannon piped in. "I figured she'll probably be spending a lot of time there."  
"Yeah I'm not going to drive all the way back to New York every time I want to get tattooed," Ravyn concurred.  
Shane seemed to accept this explanation for now, but still shot them both a glare. Jenn saw this and suggested everyone head out to the fire pit. The boys grabbed cases of beer while Jenn and Ravyn grabbed towels from the house. Jeff started the fire with lots of lighter fluid, shooting the flames high into the evening sky. Satisfied by his fire making skills, Jeff stripped down to his shorts and went running down to the pond's dock. Leaping into the cool water.

I'm really not happy that you lied to me Shan," Shane stated.  
"Sorry dude," Shannon answered. "I was really just showing her around. And we hung out down at Gas Chamber for a while."  
Shane stared at him, "I'm not sure that I'm okay with you showing my sister around either."  
Shannon was quiet. Not sure if Shane was being serious or not. Matt stepped in to defend him though. "Don't worry about it Shane. There are far worse people your sister could be hanging out with," Matt said smirking at Shannon.

The guys stopped talking when they saw the girls coming around the corner of the house. Along with towels they had a bunch of pool noodles. Matt smiled and grabbed one, running off to smack his brother with it. The rest of the group was right behind him. Jeff and Matt brawled over the noodle briefly then knocked each other into the water. Shane and Shannon looked at each other for a second then took off running down the dock after Matt and Jeff. The group of them swam out to the water trampoline where an impromptu tag team match took place. Shannon and Shane dominated, continuously tossing the brothers off the sides of the trampoline. Matt and Jeff finally fought back, though in the end the two teams called the match a tie.  
Now that the water was safe the girls jumped in and attacked the guys with the noodles. They didn't stand a chance though. Soon all six of them were laid out flat on the trampoline, exhausted.  
"Okay I'm starving," Matt said breaking the silence. He sat up looking at the rest of the tired crew. "I'm going to grab whatever food I can find in the house. Anyone that wants to eat had better get to the shore before Jeff and Shane eat it all."  
Shannon and Ravyn stayed behind while the rest of the group swam back to the dock. They stared up at the sky watching the stars. Ravyn turned her head and winked at Shannon, tossing her had over his chest. "Oh, don't think you're ever going to get away with that again " Shannon laughed. He took her hand and dragged her closer to him. "I'm pretty sure I won this game last time."

"Rematch," were the only words that she could squeak out before knocking Shannon out of his sitting position. They rolled all over the trampoline, almost knocking each other off at times. Their game of king of the hill had quickly turned into a pinfall match. Ravyn had Shannon nearly pinned once, but he flipped her over onto her back. Just as he thought he had the match won, she managed to slip out from under him. As he stood to go after her she dropped down and swept his legs out from under him. The moment he hit the mat she jumped on him, straddling his waist. She quickly grabbed his wrists, pinning his hands about his head. This brought them almost nose to nose. Before she could stop herself she found her lips on his. Shocked at herself, she let his wrists slide from her grasp. He brought a hand up along her cheek, pulling her back in to kiss him again.  
Once they started, they couldn't stop themselves. Ravyn gently bit Shannon's lower lip. He let a moan escape as he flipped her over, kissing her harder. She was enjoying getting a reaction from him. He tugged on her ear lobe with his teeth, making her gasp with pleasure. Not wanting to be out done she captured his mouth in another kiss, and dug her nails into his back. She soon realized that the more they bit and scratched the more intense things got. They were so entranced with each other that they didn't even hear Shane speed off on the Hurricycle. Ravyn rolled back on top as Shannon slipped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. She put her arms around his neck and caught him in another round of kisses. She pulled away for a second and smirked at him. "Pinned ya again," Laughing she watched the look of shock spread across his face. She winked at him before sitting up and letting herself slide into the cool water. He sighed and laid back, regaining his composure.


	5. Chapter 5

Ravyn grabbed a towel from the pile as she climbed up the dock's ladder. She looked over her shoulder to see Shannon pop his head up to shoot her a grin. She wrapped the towel around her shoulders as she walked back to the bonfire. Jeff was hovering over Matt and the grill as Jenn sat back down with a plate of food. Ravyn looked around for Shane.  
"Where's my brother?" she wondered out loud.  
Jenn looked at her, surprised, "You didn't hear him tear out of here on the bike?" Ravyn shook her head no. "Oh man," Jenn started. "You better give him some time to cool off before you talk to him. He uh, wasn't very happy about you and Shannon."  
Ravyn sunk down to a chair, "Fuck, I didn't even think. It just sort of happened."  
"I get it," Jenn shrugged. "But you've got major heat with your brother right now. He stormed off after telling us that if he was still here when you guys got back, he was going to 'fucking kill' Shannon."  
Ravyn put her head in her hands and sighed. Shannon came walking up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. Seeing his quizzical look, Jenn repeated the story she had just told Ravyn. He sat down next to her and slid an arm around her. She put her head on his shoulder, wringing her hands.  
"Don't worry about it," Shannon assured her. "I'll talk to him.."  
"No," Ravyn cut him off. "I should talk to him first."  
Shannon shrugged, knowing not to argue, "Well, Jenn is right. We need to let him chill before talking to him."

Ravyn agreed with him. She went into the house with Jenn to get changed. Shannon, Matt and Jeff finished off the food before the girls came back. Jenn joked about them all being human garbage disposals before everyone called it a night. Ravyn and Shannon walked to the H2 and waved goodbye to their friends.

"I don't want to go home," Ravyn admitted, climbing in.  
Shannon hesitated for a moment, "Do you want to stay at my place?"  
Ravyn looked down, thinking. Then she turned to him, "Only if it's okay with you. I just want to give Shane enough time to cool down."  
"Of course it's okay," he smiled. "But it might piss Shane off more."  
"He won't even know. I can just tell him I stayed at my mom's," Ravyn explained. "He won't drive all the way back to Cameron to check."  
Shannon nodded, "Fair enough."

*****

Before heading over to Shannon's they stopped by Ravyn's mom's house so she could grab some clothes from her old room. The house was on the market for sale, but Shane and her hadn't really gotten around to getting it show ready. She was in and out and quickly back into the Hummer. The drive didn't take long, Shannon took all the back roads and short cuts, holding Ravyn's hand the entire time. "You should at least let him know you aren't coming home," Shannon suggested. She nodded and sent him a text. She watched Shannon as he drove, thinking about how much trouble they could be in. Deep down though, she really didn't care. Sure she cared about her brother's opinions, but she was an adult. Free to make her own choices. And if some of those choices turned out to be mistakes, she was free to make them too. How was she expected to learn if she didn't have to react to her choices for herself. She looked out as he put his turn signal on. His house was cute, a ranch with a garage. He hit the garage door opener, but parked the Hummer in the driveway. When she looked in, she saw why. The garage was a reserved for an array of motorcycles and dirt bikes. She smiled, he and Shane had a lot in common too.

"Well," Shannon said, interrupting her thought. "It's not much. But it's home."  
"Thanks for letting me stay here," She looked at him. "I really do appreciate it. I hate being in a big house all by myself at night."  
"You're welcome here any time," Shannon smiled. "I'd enjoy the company." He lead her into the house. Pointing out everything as they walked through. She put her bag on the couch and Shannon promptly picked it back up. "You can stay in my room. I'll take the couch."  
She knew arguing with him was pointless, so she let him put her stuff in his room. He found them some towels when they realized that they smelled like filthy pond water. Shannon let Ravyn take the first shower. He was halfway into the living room when he heard the water start and then the bathroom door opened up. "Shan?" she called to him.  
"Yeah?" he answered.  
"Will you come sit with me?" she asked.  
Shannon was amused, "While you take a shower?""  
She laughed a little, realizing it must sound silly, "Yeah, is there a problem with that?"  
"Not at all," smirking to himself he stood up and walked to the cracked open bathroom door. Ravyn had already stepped into the shower when he got there. He stopped for a minute to admire her silhouette before sitting on the edge of the tub. "Is this normal in New York?" he joked.  
Ravyn laughed at his question, "I don't think I've ever done anything normal. I just enjoy having someone to talk to while I take a shower."  
"You are definitely Shane's sister," Shannon laughed.  
Confused, Ravyn poked her head out of the curtain at him, "Why do you say that?"  
"When we used to travel together he was notorious for leaving the bathroom door open so he could talk to people when he showered," Shannon grinned at her.

She laughed, that did sound like Shane. They talked about nonsense for a little while longer. Shannon told her some of his stories from the road and she told him about growing up in New York by herself. She listened to him tell her all the silly things that they used to get into trouble for doing on the road. As he finished a story about some guy named Sid joining a boy band he heard her pull the curtain back a bit. She snuck her head next to his and returned the earlobe bite she had received earlier. He squirmed for a moment, then took a deep breath. She smirked and whispered, "Are you coming in?"

He didn't really need any encouragement. He peeled off his clothes and joined her in the hot water. She turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He leaned in and kissed her collarbone, working his way up her neck. She arched her back, letting a sigh of pleasure escape. He shot her a grin and reached for the soap. They continued to tease each other, taking the chance to explore each others bodies. Realizing that the shower itself, was pointless Shannon laughed, "We're just going to get dirty again."  
"You have to get clean before you get dirty though," Ravyn giggled running a hand up his chest, then pulling him in for a kiss.  
He wrapped one arm around her and turned the water off with the other. They stepped out of the shower, only toweling off briefly. They stepped out of the bathroom practically attached. When they got to the hallway Shannon backed her up against the wall. They were locked in a kiss as he lifted her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. They didn't stay in the hallway long. He carried her into his room, closing the door behind them.

*****

The sun peaked through the curtains in Shannon's room the next morning. Ravyn lifted her head and looked around for a second before plopping her head back onto the pillow. She rolled over and put her head on Shannon's chest. She opened an eye to look at her, smiled to himself and wrapped his arms around her. She let out a content sigh, not wanting the morning to end. She pulled the covers up over her head, trying to pretend that morning didn't currently exist. She felt Shannon chuckle, his chest making her head bounce up and down. She poked her head out from under the blanket and glared at him.  
"Morning beautiful," he smirked.  
She raised a finger to her mouth and shushed him, "Shh, if we start talking the we'll really be awake."  
"Too late," Shannon grinned and kissed her forehead.  
They lay there for a while longer before finally accepting the fact that they had to get up. Shannon was meeting Jeff at the gym. And Ravyn had to go home to face her brother. Eventually they got up and dressed. Ravyn grabbed her bag as they headed out the door half an hour later.


	6. Chapter 6

Shannon turned the Hummer into Shane's driveway, parking behind Ravyn's car. He leaned over and kissed her, "It'll be okay City mouse."  
Ravyn sighed, "I hope so."  
"I'll help you bring your stuff inside," he offered.  
"I think I'm just going to leave most of it in my car," she told him as she leaned over to kiss him again.

They stepped out of the H2 and Shannon grabbed the bag of stuff from her mom's from the back seat. He followed her over to her car. She opened the driver's side door just before Shane came storming out of the front of the house. As he got closer Shannon stepped between him and his sister. Shane gave him the look of death and balled up his fists. Shannon tried to block him from Ravyn but Shane stopped at him. He put one hand on Shannon's chest, clenching the other fist with rage. "You need to go," He said through gritted teeth. "We can talk later." Shannon started to protest but saw Ravyn nod to him that it was okay. He turned towards the Hummer and started to get in. Ravyn mouthed that she would call him later and he nodded. He slowly backed out of the driveway and started down the road towards Jeff's. Ravyn ignored Shane, who was standing near the trunk of her car, until she had put everything in it. She closed the door and looked at him, his fists clamped shut.

"I cannot believe you," the anger seeped from his voice. "I'm so embarrassed right now. How could you do that? And in front of all my friends too?"  
Ravyn stared at him, "Shane, don't you think you're being just a little dramatic?"  
"No!" he yelled. "I do not think I'm being dramatic enough! First you guys lie to me about where you're going. Then when you finally do show up, HOURS later, you're practically fucking one of my best friends!" Ravyn's face turned red and she looked down at her feet. Shane picked up on her actions though. "You did! I cannot fucking believe that we are related!" he shook his head in disbelief. "I should have know that you moving back home was a bad idea. I just didn't realize New York had turned you into such a slut." He gave her a look of disgust then turned on his heel and walked back into the house, slamming the front door behind him.

Ravyn sank to the ground with her back against the side of her car. She tried to hold herself together but after fighting it for a few minutes, she broke down. Tears streamed down her face as she sobbed. How could her own brother say something like that? Did he even care about her being happy? It seemed to her that he was more worried about what people thought of him. But still, they were family. What gave him the right to treat her that way? Had she overstepped a boundary? Was there some unwritten sister rule about dating sibling's friends? She just wanted to be happy, and Shannon did that for her. As she sat on the ground crying the skies opened up. Warm rain pinged off the car and dampened the driveway around her. Before she was completely soaked she stood up and climbed into the car. Not even taking the time to relax she started the car and drove off. Only knowing how to get to one place, she headed to Jeff's, hoping Jenn was there.

*****

The rain started letting up as she pulled into Jeff's driveway, getting her first real look at the IMAGI-nation in the daylight. The dirt bike track took up most of the property. She passed Jeff's aluminum sculptures and parked her car beside the porch. She tried to wipe the tears from her face as she walked up the steps to the door. She was a little shocked when Jeff answered the door. He was equally confused to see her.  
"What's up," he asked skeptically, letting her in.  
"I'm really just looking for Jenn," Ravyn sniffled.  
Jeff directed her over to the couch, where they sat down, "She went out with her mom for a while. What's bothering you kid?"  
She spilled her guts to Jeff. Telling him about staying at Shannon's the night before and her fight with Shane. Then she realized that Shannon wasn't with Jeff. "Aren't you supposed to be at the gym with Shannon?" She asked.  
"We went, but he got called down to Gas Chamber," Jeff explained. "Something about the electric malfunctioning."  
She nodded, accepting his response, "Shane is really pissed at me about last night though. He's never yelled at me like that before."  
"He's just jealous," Jeff assured, putting an arm around her shoulders. "You're hanging out with all of us and he's stuck working. Matt gets that way too sometimes."  
"I think I should move out of his place," She started. "He probably doesn't want me around if I plan on hanging out with Shannon."  
Jeff nodded, "He probably doesn't even realize how much of a douche he's being. But letting him have his space might help."  
"Thanks Jeff," she sighed. "Looks like it's back to Cameron for me then." He raised an eyebrow at her quizzically. "I can stay at my mom's house. It's only maybe four minutes from here," she explained.  
"Gotcha," Jeff smiled. "If you want I can help you get your stuff from Shane's. He should be out with Matt by now."  
"If you're not busy," she smiled. "That would be great."  
Jeff stood up and grabbed a jacket. She followed him back outside to her car.

*****

When they pulled back into Shane's driveway his car was gone. They let themselves in through the garage. Ravyn quickly packed anything she thought she might need into some boxes she had brought home from school. When she piled them in the kitchen Jeff laughed at the amount of stuff she had. Ravyn started to giggle too, "I swear, it will all fit in the car! I'm going to leave Shane a note, then we should get out of here." As she wrote the note Jeff started packing boxes into the car. Her note said that she was sorry for hurting Shane's feelings, but she wasn't sorry for liking one of his friends. She also told him that she was moving back to their mom's, so he wouldn't have to worry about her anymore. She signed the note, reminding him that she still loved him. Grabbing the last of her stuff she locked the house back up. Jeff helped her squeeze the last bag into the trunk and they were on their way to her mom's house.

*****

As they were heading back to Jeff's Ravyn got a text from Shannon. "Call me when you get a chance City Mouse." She smiled and texted him back quickly, "On my way to bring Jeff home. Call you in a bit." She dropped Jeff off, thanking him profusely, and called Shannon back.  
"Hey pretty girl," he answered. "Where are ya?"  
"Just leaving IMAGI-nation," she said happily. "Heading back to mom's to unpack some of my stuff. I decided to move back there. I'm not going to stay with Shane anymore."  
"Well, I'll be here for a little while longer," he told her. "Do you want to stay at my place tonight?"  
"You know I do," she confessed. "Come grab me when you're done?"  
"I will definitely grab you," he flirted. "I'll text you when I'm on my way City mouse." They said goodbye and hung up their phones. Ravyn thought for a second that Shannon had sounded worried. She put the idea out of her head and drove home though.

*****

Shannon's H2 pulled into the driveway only twenty minutes after he had texted her. She opened the front door and waved him inside. He met her in the doorway and kissed her, smiling. "You almost ready?" he asked. She nodded. "Bring a swim suit, you didn't get to see the pool yesterday." He grinned at her as she walked into her room to grab a black and silver skull print bikini. She slipped it into her bag as they walked back out to the Hummer. She payed attention to the way this time. So that she could find her own way to Shannon's. When they pulled into his driveway she was fairly confident that she could find her own way there next time.

"Go on and get changed. I'll meet you out back," Shannon told her.  
She leaned over and kissed him before going inside. She brought her bag to Shannon's room and got changed into her bathing suit. She grabbed towels from the hallway closet and walked to the back door. The backyard was impressive. An in ground pool and a hot tub that had a little waterfall into the pool. Shannon was outside sitting on the edge of the pool. He stood up as she walked over to him. He reached out to her face, tipping her chin up to kiss her as he pulled her closer to him. She grabbed his head with both hands and kissed him hard, then giggled as she pushed him into the pool. He came up for air laughing. She dove in next to him, making a splash in his direction. They fooled around in the pool for a while before finally settling down in the hot tub.

"So Shane came to see me at the shop today," Shannon told her. She raised an eyebrow, willing him to go on. "He was pretty heated. Matt was with him though, so he kept Shane in check. I could tell for a while there he actually wanted to kill me though. I mean, he's still pretty pissed. But I promised him that I wouldn't hurt you."  
"What did he say?" She questioned.  
Shannon shrugged, "He said some pretty shitty things. He'll cool down when he realizes that he's being ridiculous."  
She nodded in agreement, "Speaking of the shop, did you get the electric fixed?"  
He looked at her, "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
"Jeff said that you couldn't work out with him today because you had some electrical emergency at the shop," she told him.  
"Oh really?" Shannon's eyes widened as he started to get angry. "Jeff told me he was going out somewhere with Jenn so he couldn't make it."  
"Jenn wasn't even there," Ravyn explained. "Jeff said she was out with her mom. I went over there looking for her actually. Shane and I kinda had a rough fight after you left earlier. Jeff looked surprised to see me, but he helped me move all my stuff back from Shane's."  
"Something is up with him lately. He's been weirder than that Itchweeed character he plays," Shannon confessed. "I'm a little worried about him."  
"I don't really know him well enough to judge, but he definitely wasn't completely himself today," Ravyn admitted.

They sat together in the hot tub for a while. Just enjoying each others company. Almost an hour later they decided to get out and go inside.  
"Do you want me to crash on the couch?" Shannon winked at her as they walked through the living room.  
"Don't even think about it," she laughed, dragging him towards the bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Ravyn and Shannon spent almost every minute of the next two days together. They hung out at Gas Chamber, went swimming and just goofed off. Shane and Matt had gone back on the road for a two week tour of Europe, so they also checked on their houses. Ravyn had stayed at Shannon's place, not wanting to stay at her house alone. They had stayed up late watching movies the night before. So when Shannon's phone rang at eight am Tuesday morning neither of them wanted to hear it.

"Hello," he grumbled into the receiver. "That's great... Oh, I have to go?... Alright, yeah... I'll be ready." He hung up the phone and rolled over, pulling Ravyn closer to him. She looked over her shoulder and gave him a questioning look. "Gas Chamber," he sighed closing his eyes. "Apparently we're going to a tattoo convention in Vegas. I have to be on the plane by ten tonight."  
"Well," Ravyn said. "That sucks. But it's great for the shop."  
Shannon nodded, "I wish I could take you with me."  
"I wouldn't be able to go anyways," she reminded him. "I'm going with Jenn in the morning to pre-register for classes next semester."  
"I still wish you were coming with me," he repeated.  
She rolled over to face him, running a hand up his chest. "I wish I could too," she grinned pushing him onto his back. "There will be other tattoo shows," she said straddling his waist, leaning down to gently bite his neck. "Besides, we only have thirteen hours before you need to be at the airport," she giggled pulling the covers up over their heads.

*****

Ravyn left Shannon's around one in the afternoon to let him have time to pack without distraction. They planned on getting back together before Shannon had to catch his flight. Ravyn pulled into her driveway. As she turned her car off she thought she saw something moving in the bushes. She chalked it up to there being so many deer in the area lately. She picked up her bag off the passenger seat and went inside, tossing her keys on the kitchen table. A few minutes later, as she was starting a load of laundry, her phone rang.

"Yeah?" she answered.  
"Hey friend, you busy?" Jenn asked.  
"Nah, just doing laundry," she admitted.  
"Can we talk? There's some shit that's really been bothering me," Jenn said, sounding stressed. "And you're my best friend..."  
"Of course friend," Ravyn assured her. "Let me start this load and I'll be right over."  
"Actually," Jenn stopped her. "Can we meet up at the park?"  
Perplexed, Ravyn responded, "Umm, sure. I'll be there in ten."  
"Thanks friend," Jenn said hanging up the phone.

Ravyn finished pouring detergent into the washer and closed the lid. She grabber a jacket from the coat rack as she watched the skies darken outside the window. She walked into the kitchen to grab her keys, but she didn't see them on the table. She was positive that she had dropped them on the table. She checked the floor around the table, still nothing. She turned around, thinking about where she might have put them. When she saw the Gas Chamber Ink key chain glimmer on the counter. Maybe she had forgotten that she put them there? She wasn't sure, but she assumed it was possible. She locked up the house and drove the five minutes to the park. Jenn was sitting on a picnic table waiting for her.

"What's wrong friend?" Ravyn asked her.  
"It's Jeff," Jenn told her. "We got in a fight right after you guys left the other day. I caught him popping pills again. He was tweaking when I left that night and I haven't heard from him since."  
Ravyn took a second to let it sink in, "Yesterday when I was over there he said you were just out with your mom."  
"You saw him yesterday?" Jenn asked.  
"Yeah," she said confused. "He helped me move my stuff out of Shane's. But he wasn't acting like himself really. Shannon and I caught him in a few lies too."  
"I'm more surprised you found him at home," Jenn said as it started to rain. "I've been over there looking for him a few times a day. And he's never there. I'm worried about him. The last time he got this way Matt and I found him at South of the Border trying to destroy the rest stop."  
"Sounds like we need to figure out where he's hiding then," Ravyn suggested. "He seemed to know exactly when people would be busy the other day. He told me exactly where everyone would be before we went to get my stuff from Shane's."  
"Maybe we should swing by when he expects us to be busy," Jenn concluded.  
"We can go tomorrow right before school," Ravyn thought. "He'll probably still be there if we go early."  
"Sounds like a plan," Jenn sighed. "I just hope we find him before he does something stupid."  
The girls sat in the rain talking for another hour. By the time both of them were almost ready to leave they were dripping wet. Ravyn told Jenn about the fight her and Shane had gotten into. Jenn was surprised that Shane was being as stubborn as he was, but then she remembered something that Jeff had said the other night.

"I don't think Jeff really helped you guys out any with Shane," Jenn told her. "When you guys were still out on the trampoline he joked to Shane about Shannon finally getting lucky. Which clued Shane in to what was going on with you guys out on the pond. I think Jeff said some other shit too, but I had gone inside to get plates. I heard Shane speed off before I came back outside."  
"Well," Ravyn tried not to be pissed. "It's too late now. Shane's already mad at me and Shannon. Nothing we can do but let him cool down. Hopefully he'll realize that I'm not doing it to hurt him. I just really like Shannon. I've never felt this way about anyone before."  
Jenn smiled at her, "You guys are perfect for each other. He's never acted this way with a girl before. You're practically the same person."  
Ravyn blushed making Jenn laugh at her. The girls sat in the rain for a while longer before Jenn had to go to class. They made plans to met up at Jenn's house the next morning to go over to the school. Ravyn assured Jenn that if she heard anything from Jeff she would let her know.

*****

Instead of driving back home Ravyn took a drive past Shane's. She stopped briefly to bring the mail in then checked her watch and headed back to Shannon's house. She was finally starting to be comfortable driving around town. She could get almost anywhere she needed to without getting lost now. She even knew some of the shortcuts. She pulled into Shannon's driveway, proud of herself for knowing the way. She stepped out of the car and went in through the unlocked front door.  
Shannon was curled up on the couch taking a nap. His bags were packed and neatly set by the front door. Chad, one of the tattoo artists from the shop, was coming to pick him up at eight thirty. She kicked her shoes off into the pile under the coat rack and walked over to the couch. She smiled to herself, thinking about how lucky she had been to meet Shannon. She lifted up the blanket he was under and lay down next to him. He opened an eye and shot her a grin, pulling her up against him and hugging her tight.

"How was your day City mouse?" he asked.  
"Actually it was interesting," she began. "Jenn called me and it turns out that Jeff has been missing for days."  
Shannon was confused, "What do you mean?"  
"She hasn't seen him since the night we were over at his place. She said he's popping pills again or something. She's really worried about him," Ravyn explained.  
"I hope he gets his ass in gear. We're supposed to work a show together this weekend," Shannon stated with concern.  
"The one Jenn and I are supposed to go to? In Raleigh?" she checked.  
"Yep," he answered. "We're supposed to have a tag match against some local guys."  
Ravyn shrugged, "It's all the same to me. I don't know a thing about wrestling."  
"I know," he smiled. "That's why I'm excited that you're coming to the show."

They snuggled on the couch, only half watching whatever movie was on TV. Shannon told her about the time that Jeff had gone on a drug binge. He had been working for the same place as Matt and Shane. His body was in so much pain from doing risky maneuvers every night that he started taking pain pills. When one or two didn't help he took more. Soon he was so fucked up all the time that he started missing shows. He would be scheduled for appearances, but wouldn't show up. He went missing for days at a time, where no one could find him.  
She hoped that things weren't that bad this time. For both Jeff and Jenn's sake. She went into the kitchen to make Shannon dinner before he had to leave. After they ate the two of them sat together on the edge of the hot tub, letting their feet dangle in, until they heard Chad's car pull up out front.. Shannon yelled to him that he would be ready in a minute. They walked inside and Ravyn quickly made Chad a sandwich so their leftovers wouldn't sit in the house for two days. She walked out to the car with him, handing Chad his dinner.

"You better keep this one around Shannon," Chad said excitedly as he took a huge bite of the sandwich.  
"I plan on it," Shannon smiled. "But not just because she feeds you animals!" Chad laughed and returned to his sandwich. "I'll call you when we land City mouse. Can you check the mail while I'm gone?" he asked holding out his house key.  
"Of course I can Country mouse," she kissed him, taking his key. "Don't keep Chad waiting. You guys aren't allowed to miss your plane."  
He smiled, pulling her in to really kiss her goodbye. She blushed a little giving him a final hug. He got into Chad's car and winked at her. "Have fun guys," she waved goodbye.  
"Oh, we will Princess!" Chad assured her as he pulled out of the driveway.


	8. Chapter 8

The roads were empty as Ravyn drove home from Shannon's. The rain that had come earlier in the day left the roads wet, reflecting what few street lights there were in Cameron. She made it home safely and took a shower. When she got out she lay on the couch hoping to find a good movie on TV. She was so tired that she didn't even notice herself dozing off. Before she was completely asleep though she jerked awake. She thought she had heard something. She sat silently for a minute or two before letting it slip from her mind. She got up from the couch, leaving the blankets in heaps on the floor. Sleepily she trudged to her room and crawled into bed. She slept soundly until her phone rang at three in the morning.

"Hello?" she grumbled.  
"Just wanted you to know that I miss you already, City mouse," Shannon admitted.  
"I miss you too," she sighed. "This bed is lonely all by myself."  
"Well, I'll be back to keep you company in that bed as soon as I can," he told her. "Go back to sleep. I just wanted you to know that we made it here."  
"Thank you. I'll sleep better knowing you're okay," she told him.  
"Goodnight Princess," he said, using the nickname the guys at Gas Chamber had given her. A spinoff of Shannon's "Prince of Punk" trademark.  
"Night my Prince," she yawned as she hung up the phone. She pulled the covers up over her head and wrapped herself up in the blankets, going back to sleep.

*****

Her alarm went off at eight the next morning. She slapped the clock, silencing the noise. Dragging herself out of bed she managed to get dressed. She walked out towards the kitchen, but was stopped in her tracks at the livingroom. The blankets that she had left in piles the night before were now all neatly folded and stacked on the couch. She knew, for a fact, that she had not folded them. She stepped quietly to the kitchen hoping she didn't find whoever or whatever had folded the blankets. She picked up her keys and went for the door. She almost expected it to be unlocked, but it was still locked, just as she had left it the night before. Now that she was thoroughly creeped out she quickly left her house for Jenn's.  
She pulled up to Jenn's house just as her friend was walking out of the front door to go to her car. Ravyn got out of her car, still a bit shaken from her discovery that morning. "Hey friend," Jenn called. "You okay? You look pale.. Well paler than usual."  
Ravyn smiled at her joke then explained what had happened when she woke up. Jenn laughed it off though, telling her that she had probably been sleep walking. Ravyn wasn't sure though. The girls got into Jenn's car and drove to Jeff's. They searched the easily accessible parts of the IMAGI-nation , but there was no sign of Jeff anywhere. They had to eventually give up and head to the school.

*****

It was almost dark when Ravyn finally got back to her house. Before she could even get out of her car though she realized something was up. The couch that usually resided in the livingroom was sitting at the foot of the front stoop. There was no way she could have missed the couch being on the front lawn this morning. It just wasn't possible. She quickly called Shannon, but it went straight to voice mail. Against her better judgement she got out of the car and went inside. She expected for everything to be in shambles when she got inside. But everything was exactly where it belonged, except for the couch. She carefully walked from room to room making sure that all the doors and windows were all locked. When she found that they were she wanted to relax, but it just made her more tense. Someone had been in her house. She tried to act like it wasn't a big deal, but inside she was terrified. Jenn had a night class, Shannon was in Vegas, Jeff was awol, and Matt and Shane were in Europe. She was really alone. Luckily her phone rang before she could dwell on it any longer.

"Hello?" her voice wavered.  
"City mouse, you okay?" Shannon asked concerned.  
"I think someone's been in my house," she started. "Actually I know that someone has been in my house. Shan, my couch is on the front fucking lawn. I didn't put it there. And last I checked couches don't move all by themselves."  
"Hon," he sounded worried. "Slow down. The couch is on the front lawn? That doesn't even make sense."  
She took a deep breath, "You're telling me. All the doors and windows were locked. But when I pulled up the couch was on the front lawn. Someone has been inside the house."

"I'm coming home," he insisted.  
"No," she stopped him. "I'm a big girl. I'll handle this. Besides you'll be home tomorrow night right?"  
"Are you sure?" he asked. "I'll get right back on the plane and come home if you need me there."  
She smiled even though she was scared, "Of course I want you here. But I don't want you to come home for no reason. I'll be fine. It just has me freaked out a little."  
"You should go stay at my house," he suggested.  
"If I freak myself out more, than I definitely will," she admitted. "I just want to try and stick it out. I just wish you were here."  
He sighed, "I would much rather be home with you. Please be safe. Don't do anything dangerous. I'll be home around three in the morning, but I'll talk to you before I get on the plane."  
"Okay," she breathed in. "Text me when you wake up. I miss you Country mouse."  
"I miss you too Princess," he told her before hanging up.

She held her phone in her hand for a minute before putting it in her pocket. She double checked the locks on the doors and windows again before heading to bed. She would have watched a movie, but sitting in the livingroom where the couch was supposed to be would just freak her out more. She got changed and went to her bedroom, where she hid under the covers until she fell asleep.

Less than two hours after she finally fell asleep she was startled awake by the sound of a weed wacker coming from just outside her bedroom window. She peeled the covers back slowly, hoping that she was just dreaming. She soon realized that she wasn't. Loud cackling and the whine of the weed wacker's motor carried into her room. She stood up and walked to the bedroom door. She peaked out, seeing lights on in the kitchen and livingroom. It was quiet in the house, so she walked out of her room to where the couch once sat. What she saw was shocking. The coffee table was covered in liquor bottles, pills and lines of white powder that she assumed were cocaine. She wasn't sure what was going on.  
The motor revved again and she walked to the front door to see what the hell was going on. As she looked out the door she saw Jeff. Waving the weed wacker around wildly, he jumped to and from the couch. He babbled to himself as he danced and spun around. When he finally saw her standing there watching him he pointed at her before leaping into the air and doing a split. A lit joint dangled from his mouth as he muttered and laughed to himself. He killed the engine of the weed wacker and set it down on the ground. He came running up to her making all kinds of crazy gestures and trying to speak to her. She was in shock though and couldn't even begin to comprehend him.

"Jeff!" she almost yelled, grabbing his shoulders. "What the fuck are you doing? It's almost four in the morning and you're in my house drinking... and I don't know what the fuck else you're doing! Did you put the couch outside? Why.."

Jeff started trying to explain it to her, but all of his words were coming out in a jumbled mess. He was close enough now that she could see how filthy he was. He clearly had not seen a shower in days, and he smelled like death. His eyes were all over the place. He couldn't focus on anything for more than a few seconds. She tried to make sense of what was going on, but she couldn't. He just kept moving. He couldn't sit still for even a breath. She sat down on the couch, in her front lawn, contemplating what to do. While she sat there Jeff fired up the weed wacker again. He danced around occasionally buzzing the grass in random places with the wire.. He had clearly forgotten that she was ever even there. Finally as the sun was starting to come up Jeff started to slow down. He sat down on the couch next to her and slowly curled himself into a ball as he fell asleep. She was so exhausted at this point that she fell asleep sitting on the couch too.  
When the sun peaked over the roof of the house a few hours later Ravyn's eyes opened. She found Jeff's head in her lap, him snoring loudly. She tried to wake him up, but he was out of it. Carefully she lifted his head and snuck out from under him. She surveyed the damage of the front lawn. The grass was torn up in a few spots, but besides the couch everything looked fairly normal. Groggy and sore from sleeping outside on the couch she dragged herself inside. She started cleaning the mess in the livingroom that Jeff had created. As she was getting a garbage bag she noticed that the laundry she had started the day before was dry and neatly folded. If Jeff wanted to appear in her house to clean and fold things that was fine. But the antics of the night before were ridiculous. She tossed all the liquor bottles in the recycling bin. Unsure of what to do with the rest, she decided that the only way to help Jeff was to dispose of it. She dumped everything she could into the toilet and flushed it. Satisfied that she had done the right thing a smile crept across her face as her phone rang.

"Hello my Prince," she said happily.  
"It sounds like your night went okay then," he laughed.  
Ravyn shook her head and sighed, "Oh you can't even imagine. It was Jeff. He... uh... was pretty fucked up. Drinking, pills, coke... he was out of control. He's sleeping on the couch out front right now. He was out there all night with the damn weed wacker."  
"Shit," Shannon was surprised. "And you're okay?"  
She yawned, "Just tired from being up all night.  
He relaxed a bit, "I'm glad that's all. Jeff and drugs don't really mix well. That fucker can get mean. He needs to sober up."  
"I'm going to let him sleep it off," she told him.  
"Good plan," he agreed. "Just be careful. I should be home around two in the morning. Will you be at my house or yours?"  
"I'll plan on being at yours so you don't have to drive, " she explained. "Have fun at the convention. And hurry up and come home. I miss you Country mouse,"  
He laughed a little, "Princess, I miss you too. I'll see you soon though."

They hung up as Jeff was trudging in through the front door. He still didn't look like he knew where we was, but at least he wasn't leaping about with a weed wacker anymore. She walked past him into the livingroom to clean up the last of the mess. When he was that everything was gone he flipped out.

"Where the fuck is my shit?" he yelled.  
Ravyn shrugged, "Threw it out. You don't need it."  
Enraged he reached out and grabbed her by the arm, spinning her around, "You're joking right?"  
"Jeff, get your fucking hand off me," she said calmly.

He leg go of her arm briefly. "You really fucking threw it out?" She nodded just before he grabbed her by the hair and brought his face just inches from hers. "Do you have any idea how much money you just cost me you fucking bitch?" She reached with one hand for her phone while trying to get him to loosen his grip on her head with the other. He saw her going for the phone and grabbed it. He looked at it for a second mocking her, then threw it against the wall. He laughed in her face as it fell to the floor in pieces. "How could you be so fucking stupid?" he asked rhetorically as he backed her up against the wall. She writhed in pain as he twisted the chunk of her hair in his hand. "You just threw over three grand away! What the fuck were you thinking?" She started to say something in her own defense, but her face was met stiffly with a slap from Jeff. A grin spread across his face and she raised her hand to her stinging cheek.  
Now, she was pissed, "Get your fucking hands off me Jeff!" She tried to wriggle away, but he was too strong for her. He laughed as he watched her struggle in his grip. He grabbed her free hand and pinned it against the wall above her head. "Let me go asshole!" she yelled.

A smirk crossed his lips and he stepped closer to her, pressing his body against hers. "I'm not letting you go until you pay me back for everything you threw out."


	9. Chapter 9

Fear crossed her mind, though only for a moment. Jeff may have been stronger than her, but she was far smarter than him. She let him push her up against the wall, convincing him that he was in control of the situation. She couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheek as he pressed his body up against hers. He bent down and kissed her neck, smirking at her, thinking he had won. She blinked and took a deep breath, knowing her only chance was coming. As he made his way up her neck he stepped back just enough for her knee to squarely locate his groin. He gasped in pain then sunk to the ground, letting go with both of his hands to attend to his current situation. This gave her just enough room to squeeze past him. She didn't even stop to look at him, she ran out the front door, hurdled the couch and into her car. She was relieved that she never locked her car door, and even more thankful that she always kept her spare key in the glove box. She turned the key and hightailed it out of the driveway just as Jeff was crawling to the doorway.

*****

The tires on her car squealed to a stop as she pulled into Jenn's driveway. She sat in the car for a second trying to regain her composure before ringing the bell. When she finally brought herself to press the bell, Jenn appeared quickly. Ravyn must have looked like hell. Tear stains on her dirty face, barefoot and her hair a mess. Jenn couldn't even think of anything to say as she looked at her friend. Luckily she didn't have to.

"Your boyfriend is a fucking psycho!" Ravyn exclaimed, letting herself into Jenn's house.  
Jenn's face went pale, "What did he do?"

Ravyn recalled what had just happened for her friend. Tears streaming down her cheeks all over again. Jenn did her best to comfort her, but was now an emotional wreck herself. They sat together crying, both for different reasons. Ravyn felt terrible for having to be the one to tell Jenn about Jeff's issues. Ravyn could see how upset Jenn was and knew that her friend needed to be alone to really grasp this odd reality. She told her friend how sorry she was before leaving her house. She wasn't quite sure what she was going to do with herself, but she knew she had to go.

*****

The first thing she did was go to Shane's house to shower and change her clothes. Luckily she still had a few of her things there. She didn't stay there long though. Soon she was out just driving around and killing time. All of the alone time was beginning to make her nuts though. She couldn't stop her brain from thinking. She didn't let herself dwell on what could have happened though. But she couldn't help but wonder what would happen now. What would she tell Shannon? Jeff was his best friend. Would he believe what had happened? She really hoped that this wouldn't ruin their friendship. She would feel terrible is she had come between them, even if Jeff's issues were drug related.  
She drove around until the sun went down, not wanting to stay in one place for too long in the daylight. It was ten o'clock before she pulled into Shannon's driveway. She walked to the front door, her heart starting to race. She didn't want to admit, even to herself, that she was scared to be alone right now. She thought about calling Shannon, but realized that her phone no longer existed and she didn't know his number by heart. Not that it would have done her any good anyways, Shannon would have been on the plane home by this time.  
She knew that if she just sat and did nothing she would go absolutely crazy. So she did what she had always done when she was nervous or anxious. She baked. It started with brownies that were soon joined by cookies and cupcakes. She didn't even notice when the front door opened just after two in the morning. Shannon stepped inside and stopped to stare. The kitchen was a complete mess. The sink was piled high with dishes, and every inch of the counter tops were piled just as high with plates full of pastries. He placed his bag down by the door and quietly shut it behind him.

"I hope you don't expect me to eat all this," he smiled. "Why didn't you answer your phone?"  
She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of his voice. "My phone is in pieces on my livingroom floor," she began. "Jeff and I kind of got into a fight."  
"I fucking knew it wouldn't go well," he admitted. "Are you okay? He didn't touch you did he?" She started to cry as she relived her morning again. Shannon was visibly shaking with fury by the time she finished telling him what had happened. She understood his anger, but still tried to keep him calm. "I'm going to kill him. Legit," he fumed. "If he comes anywhere near you. I swear, he's dead. I don't care if he is my best friend. He needs to check his ass into rehab before I find him."  
He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "He really needs help," she said trembling. "I know it was all just the drugs making him act that way before. You don't think he'll go to that show do you?"  
Shannon pondered briefly, "If he needs money he'll show up. But he's got enough in the bank so he might not. I think it will depend on if he started to sober up or not by then."  
"I hope he doesn't show," she told him honestly. "Jenn already said she wasn't going to go to the show. She doesn't expect him to show up... And I'm really sorry about the kitchen. When I'm anxious I bake."  
Shannon shook his head, slightly amused, "Don't worry about it. We can bring some of it with us to the show tomorrow. The boys will love it."  
They sat together on the couch, her resting in his arms. She nodded off now that she felt safe again. Before Shannon could fall asleep too he carried her into the bedroom.

*****

By the time Ravyn woke up the next day Shannon had been up for a few hours. All of the previous night's baking was in plastic containers or paper bags so they could bring it to the show. When she walked out of the bedroom she found him sitting at the kitchen table, paying bills. He smiled at her as she walked up and kissed him. "I thought you could use a little extra sleep," he said pulling her onto his lap.  
"Yeah, I needed it," she yawned. "What are we doing today?"  
"Well, I have to go to the gym," he started. "You're welcome to join me if you want to."  
She shrugged, "As long as I don't need to be by myself again I'm good. I could use a day in the gym anyways."  
He looked at her amused, "I'm sure you don't actually need to go to the gym."  
"Oh, I'm sure I don't," she winked at him and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I'm going to go take a shower... coming?" She stood up and walked into the hallway, not waiting for an answer.

*****

They spent the entire day and night together. After being away from each other for two days Shannon refused to let her out of his sign for more than a few moments. He had driven her over to her place to help clean things up. They called a locksmith to have the locks changed. They tried patching the lawn back together, and moved the couch back inside. She slept better that night knowing that things were safer at her house. Having Shannon home helped though. Saturday morning came far too quickly for Ravyn though. She would have much preferred staying in bed with Shannon all day. But it was time to started getting ready to leave for the show in Raleigh. She made breakfast while Shannon packed his ring gear bag. When he was finished he came back inside and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist."I called the promoter to let him know that Jeff probably wouldn't show up," Shannon told her.  
"I still hope he doesn't," she sighed. Shannon held her tight and kissed her neck. He gave her a smile and grabbed plates for breakfast. They ate in a content silence, just enjoying being together. When they had both finished Ravyn cleared the table and went into Shannon's room, where all of her clothes were. She had no clue what people wore to wrestling events. She shrugged and continued digging through her bags. Shannon walked past the door at one point and laughed to himself. She tried glaring at him, but she realized how silly she must have looked and laughed at herself. She finally just settled on jeans and a tee-shirt. They hung out together on the couch before getting on the road.


	10. Chapter 10

They pulled into the parking lot of the Raleigh High School around three in the afternoon. Shannon explained to her that they had to be there early in order to beat the crowds, and discuss their match with whomever he was working with. He parked as close to the back doors of the gym as he could, but there were already quite a few fans in the lot. When they got out he signed a couple of autographs and took some pictures. He fielded questions about Jeff saying that he assumed Jeff wouldn't be here, that he was sick. A few of the fans seemed really upset, but most were just happy that he had taken the time to come.  
When the little crowd dissipated he led Ravyn into the building. There were a few guys in the ring checking the ropes and making sure everything was set for the show. Chairs were set in straight rows and metal guardrails surrounded the ring. He waved to the guys in the ring and kept leading the way to the backstage area. They walked through the curtains into the locker room. Nothing was what she had expected back there. Everyone was sitting in what was actually the boy's locker room. There were an array of characters all around. She almost expected for everyone to have their own private rooms, but that wasn't so. It looked like a big family here. Everyone was joking around and laughing with each other. People who were working together sat in groups discussing what they had planned for their matches. Some were already dressed in elaborate costumes, but most were still in their street clothes. Shannon took her to what seemed to be the coach's office, which was supposed to be he and Jeff's private dressing room. Since they were the biggest names on the show they were offered a more private room.  
He dropped his bag in there but immediately came back out. He introduced Ravyn to the guys that he knew on the show. A few of them had wrestled with him when they were kids in Matt and Jeff's promotion, OMEGA. She recognized Joey Matthews from her first visit to Jeff's house. Shannon introduced her to Christian York, Joey's tag team partner. She got along famously with Shannon's group of friends. They had a great time sharing stories from the road with her. Especially embarrassing ones about Shannon. She hung out with Joey and Christian while Shannon changed into his ring gear and met up with whomever he was wrestling tonight.  
Joey and Christian told her that they had already talked to Jenn about Jeff. They were his friends no matter what, but they weren't going to let him hurt himself or anyone else. They agreed with Jenn and Shannon that he needed to go to rehab. He had already lost the most prestigious job his career may ever see to his addiction. They didn't want him to lose his girlfriend and best friends over it too. Much less his life. They were just as worried about him as Jenn was. It occurred to them though that Matt still had no clue what was going on with Jeff. Christian quickly picked up his cell phone and sent him an email, just to give him a heads up.  
They continued chatting until Joey saw Jeff walk into the locker room. A few of the younger guys were obviously star struck, they had never worked on a show with someone as famous and Jeff Hardy. Christian raised an eyebrow at Joey's widened eyes and immediate silence. He turned and looked over his shoulder to see Jeff walking towards the private locker room. Joey leapt to his feet, hurdling Ravyn and Christian on his way to intercept Jeff. Luckily he diverted him before he walked in on Shannon. A moment later though Shannon appeared in the doorway of the office shaking the hand of the guy he was wrestling. He saw Jeff out of the corner of his eye and his whole body tensed. Instead of confronting Jeff though he went over to sit with Ravyn and Christain.

He put and arm around her protectively. "Since Jeff had the balls to show up it will be a three way dance," he huffed. "That will fuck up everything we just worked out."  
"You can always just call it in the ring," Christian suggested.  
Shannon rolled his eyes, clearly aggravated, "That will only work if he's sober."  
Ravyn rested her head on his shoulder. "It'll be okay Country mouse. If he's being a douche just work him a little stiff," she winked at him, letting her know that she'd been "smartened" up. He gave her a surprised look then kissed her, thrilled by her wrestling reference.

*****

The backstage area was much quieter once the show started. Ravyn and Shannon were watching Joey and Christian's match from just behind the curtain. Shannon's match was next. He let her try to figure out the match by herself, only giving her help when she asked for it. By the end of the match she had a solid grasp of what was supposed to be happening out there. They congratulated Joey and Christian on their way back through the curtain. They walked back into the hallway behind them, letting the other team come through. The main event was being announced next. Shannon's music played first. He gave Ravyn a kiss before running back to the curtain. She watched him step out in front of the crowd then turned, only to find Jeff standing nose to nose with her. The second person in the match was announced, leaving her and Jeff alone in the hallway.  
"Don't think that I've forgotten that you owe me," he pushed himself up against her. He was about to grab her arm when Christian poked his head around the corner to see where she was. In a heartbeat he was pushing Jeff away and stepping between them. "I've got no heat with you man. Just with her," Jeff said to Christian.  
"Well, I've got a problem with you right now," Christian said stepping chest to chest with Jeff. "You're being an asshole. Go do your fucking job Jeff."  
Jeff shot Ravyn a dirty look and mouthed "This isn't over" just as his music started to play. He turned from them and stalked to the curtain, his demeanor instantly changing when he stepped out in front of the crowd.  
"You okay?" Christian asked turning to face Ravyn.  
She took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'll be fine," she shook it off like a champ. "I just want to watch the match."

She walked to the spot where she and Shannon had watched the last match. She had a perfect view of the ring. She could see Jeff walk up with Shannon and say something smirking. By Shannon's reaction he didn't appreciate it. He threw a solid punch at Jeff, catching him squarely in the jaw. With that first punch the bell sounded, signifying the official start of the match. She watched them exchange what looked to be legitimate punches, but she couldn't be sure. Joey and Christian joined her after they changed back into their street clothes. They concurred about Shannon and Jeff working stiff with each other. She told them that Jeff had said something to Shannon before the match started. It soon became obvious that Shannon and Jeff were actually hurting each other. Welts began to rise on each of them. Jeff caught Shannon with a boot to the face. Shannon fell to the mat and was pinned by the other opponent.  
"Shannon Moore has been eliminated," the announcer informed the crowd.  
Shannon rolled out of the ring holding his face. He shot Jeff a look of hatred and made his way back down the aisle. Stumbling, he made his way back through the curtain. "Did he touch you?" he was almost panicked. "Did he fucking touch you?!" She shook her head no, taking Shannon's hand off his face. She gasped a little at what she saw. The entire side of his face was covered in blood. There was a gash just below his temple that was nearly spurting blood. She pulled him down to get a closer look.  
"Babe, you need stitches," she told him.  
He tried to refuse, but she was having none of it. She almost had to drag him over to the medic. He sat with her hand in his as his head was stitched back together. He quickly changed out of his ring gear and suggested they leave before the match was over. He shot Joey and Christian thankful looks before dragging his back out the back door. Ravyn followed him to the Hummer and got inside. "I'm going to kill him. If the drugs don't do it first," he raged. "If he had put a finger on you tonight he would have left in a fucking ambulance."  
"But he didn't" she tried to calm him down. "Christian made sure that nothing happened. It's okay... we'll get him help."  
"He's going to need more than help," Shannon sighed. "I really considered killing him out there tonight."  
Even though she didn't want to know, she asked, "What did he say to you before the match?"  
"I don't want to talk about it," he said bluntly. She accepted that answer and put her hand on his leg. Before he put the H2 in reverse he looked at her. He leaned over putting a hand behind her head and kissed her. They stayed there for a moment, foreheads touching. "I love you City mouse," he told her. "And I'm never going to let anyone hurt you. No matter what."


	11. Chapter 11

Ravyn was awakened by Shannon's phone ringing at four am. She pretended like she didn't hear it and tried to go back to sleep. Shannon huffed and answered it anyways. "Hello," he yawned. "No, don't do that... You've got the Pay Per View on Sunday... It's not worth your job. We can handle it... Yeah, she's fine... No, I don't think so... Matt, it's four am. I don't know details of everything. We'll call you later... yes... seven pm on your hotel phone... Matt, I'm going to sleep... Can you, not tell Shane?... thanks man.. Goodnight... morning whatever. Bye" He flipped the phone shut and looked at Ravyn who was still pretending to be asleep. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her protectively. She instinctively snuggled up against him and let out a content sigh. "I knew you weren't asleep," he chuckled.  
"Is Matt mad?" she asked.  
"Not at us," he explained. "He wanted to come home from the tour. But I told him how ridiculous that was."  
"And he's not going to tell Shane? He would absolutely freak," she worried.  
Shannon squeezed her tight, "He said he wouldn't. I hope he won't."  
"Me too," she yawned. "Back to sleep Country mouse. We have a long day ahead of us." he nodded and kissed her goodnight.

*****

They spent most of the day at the shop. Shannon and the guys each had appointments. A few of them were fans traveling in from out of state. Shannon always tried to be in the shop when people were spending a lot of money to visit the Gas Chamber. He took pictures and signed a few autographs. He worked on a couple of drawings for other appointments coming up. Ravyn helped where ever she could. Tracing stencils, breaking down work stations, answering phones, just about anything to make the shop run a little smoother and cut the guys a break.  
She wasn't looking forward to leaving the shop though. They were supposed to meet Jenn over at Jeff's house to call Matt. They were hoping to catch Jeff when he was home so he could talk to his brother. Matt was beyond worried about his baby brother. Everyone wanted to help, especially Jenn. She loved Jeff just as much as Matt did. She didn't want to see anything bad happen to him. Ravyn and Shannon finished up at the shop around five, leaving Shane and Chad to close up a few hours later. They stopped to grab lunch at a little local eatery before heading over to Jeff's.

"Do you think Jeff will be there?" Ravyn asked.  
Shannon shrugged, "I hope so. But he's been pretty stealth lately."  
"I just hope he is," She admitted. "He really needs help. And I think Matt is the only one who can really get through to him. Jenn won't put up with much more of this nonsense."  
"She's put up with a lot already," he agreed. "But you're right. Jeff is definitely pushing her to the edge now."  
"Those two were made for each other," she stated. "I don't want to think of what would happen to Jenn if she lost him. And much less what would happen to Jeff. I feel like she's the only thing keeping him in check sometimes."  
"Yeah there have been times where she's stopped him from doing a lot of stupid shit," Shannon told her.

They finished eating and decided to head over to Jeff's. The ride over was quiet, neither one of them wanting to talk about it anymore. Shannon just held Ravyn's hand while they drove to Cameron. As they turned down the long dirt driveway of the IMAGI-Nation they heard what sounded like yelling. Ravyn turned the radio off and listened close. When they parked the H2 they saw Jeff and Jenn on the porch arguing. Jeff looked like he was tweaking out. He was jittery and couldn't focus for more than a second or two on any one thing. They stayed in the Hummer, just listening, since neither Jenn nor Jeff had noticed their arrival. Their hands were readily on the door handles though incase something happened.  
"You don't know what you're talking about," Jeff shrugged. "I'm not even on anything."  
Jenn was obviously crying, "Why are you lying to me Jeff? I just don't want you to get hurt!"  
"I'm fine!" he yelled.  
"Then where the hell have you been for the past week?" Jenn fired back.  
Jeff shifted around uncomfortably, "I haven't been anywhere."  
"That's a lie and you know it," Jenn fumed. "I know you were at Ravyn's Wednesday night! What excuse do you have for that?"  
Jeff got angry, "That bitch owes me money!"  
"No, she doesn't,"Jenn yelled. "You broke into her house! How am I supposed to be on your side when you keep fucking up like this?"  
Jeff grabbed her arm and brought his face just inches from hers, "I'm not the one fucking up! It's all her fault!"  
"Let me go, Jeff," Jenn's voice was trembling. "She didn't do anything wrong. She's just trying to help you. Just like I am."  
"You women are all the same," Jeff huffed.  
Jenn tried to pull her arm from his grasp, "It's not like we're the ones getting you high!"  
"I'm not on fucking drugs!" Jeff screamed in her face. His fist clenched, but before he could raise it higher than his shoulder Shannon was at his side grabbing his hand. Jeff's look of shock was shared by Jenn and Ravyn as Shannon rocked back and punched Jeff stiffly in the jaw. Jeff stumbled back, releasing Jenn's arm. She was quickly joined by Ravyn who backed her away from the boys. They exchanged blows for a few moments before Jeff had had enough. His eyes flashed with panic as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out his car keys and attempted to slash at Shannon with them. His staggering made it easy for Shannon to avoid them. Realizing he was out matched, Jeff turned and leapt from the porch running to his Corvette. He sped up the driveway leaving a cloud of dust in his path.

"Are you okay?" Shannon turned to Jenn.  
"Yeah," she sighed. "But I'm worried about Jeff. He's far from sober right now."  
"I know. I'll follow him. You guys stay here," Shannon directed as he got back into the H2 and drove off after Jeff.  
The girls sat on the porch, still in shock from Jeff's behavior. They were both worried, Jeff was in no condition to be driving. Especially such a fast car. There was nothing they could do but wait. They considered calling Matt, but decided to wait until the boys got back. Before they could start to relax though Ravyn's phone rang. Her face turned pale as she realized that it was Shannon.

"Hello," she almost whispered.  
"Jeff flipped the car," Shannon sounded panicked. "I found him off the side of the road in a ditch. I'm going to follow the ambulance. I'll meet you guys at the hospital."  
"Is it bad?" Ravyn asked, trying to hide the worry in her voice.  
"I think you should call The Legend," Shannon said, referring to Matt and Jeff's dad.  
Ravyn swallowed hard, "We're on our way." She hung up her phone and looked at her friend. She tried not to let on, but Jenn knew instantly. Ravyn put and arm around her shoulders as she burst into tears. She handed Ravyn the keys to her car and they quickly headed to the hospital.


	12. Chapter 12

Shannon paced the floor as the girls rushed into the hospital's waiting room. He looked worried, but was relieved to see them. "They rushed him in back," he tried to sound strong. "I don't know what's taking so long."  
Ravyn pulled him into a hug, reassuring him, "We passed the wreck on the way here. I'm sure they're doing their best."  
Jenn had already sunk into a chair, wringing her hands. She was trying her best to keep her emotions in check. "Should I call matt?" she asked.  
Shannon shook his head, "I don't think we should call Matt until we know what's going on."  
Jenn nodded in agreement. They all eventually sat down in exhaustion. Everyone in a worried silence. A few hours passed before a doctor walked through the doors of the waiting room. Shannon jumped to his feet to meet him, and the girls were right behind him.

"He has a broken arm. A couple of broken ribs. Luckily he has no internal bleeding," the doctor explained. "He hit his head pretty hard though. He's unconscious still. Hopefully when he comes too he will make a full recovery. But the fight isn't over yet." He turned to walk away, but stopped. "You're friend is very lucky Mr. Moore. He could have easily been killed. Or killed someone else. I can refer him to a rehabilitation center."  
"Can we see him?" Jenn asked.  
"No more than two at a time," the doctor told them on his way back through the doors.  
"You guys go," Ravyn insisted. "I'll call Matt and wait for The Legend." She hugged them both before sitting back down to call Matt. She pulled out the piece of paper with his hotel information. She took a deep breath before dialing the vast array of numbers needed to call his London hotel.

"Hello," Matt answered.  
"Matt, it's Ravyn," she tried to keep her voice from faltering. "I don't know how else to tell you. Jeff's been in an accident."  
"What?" he sounded confused.  
"He and Jenn got in a fight.. It's all not really important now," she said. "He sped off and flipped the 'Vette."  
"Is he okay?" she could hear the worry in his voice.  
"Broken arm, busted ribs. He's unconscious though. The doctors seem to think he'll be alright when he wakes up," she explained. "But Matt, he needs to get off the drugs. That's what caused all of this."  
"I'm coming home,"Matt told her bluntly. "I'll be on the first flight home. Tell my dad not to worry."  
"I will," she told him. "He'll be okay Matt."  
They quickly said goodbye and hung up the phones. Jeff's dad, The Legend, came through the door looking worried. Ravyn explained what was going on and sent him to Jeff's room. A few minutes later Shannon returned to her side. He was visibly shaken by the nights events. She hugged him tight. They sat down on the hard plastic couch, trying to think positive. Shannon rested his head on her shoulder, trying not to break down. She moved over so he could lie down, with his head in her lap. She told him that Matt was coming home. He nodded and sighed. She ran her fingers through his mohawk trying to get him to relax. Soon they were both asleep in the waiting room.

No one left the hospital for the next five days. Shane called every day to check on his friend. Matt had arrived Monday night. He spent all of his time at his brother's side. Usually Jenn or The Legend was with him. When they got the rare occasion, Ravyn and Shannon sat with him. But tonight it was Ravyn and Matt were with him, each holding a hand while Matt talked to his brother. He told him everything about the European tour he was on right now. As he spoke Ravyn's eyes widened. She could have sworn she felt Jeff squeeze her hand. She wasn't sure though, and she didn't want Matt to know until she was. A moment later she felt it again. This time she was sure.  
"Matt," she said softly. He just squeezed my hand."  
Matt smiled, " You're positive?"  
"Yeah, twice," she promised him.

Matt was ecstatic. He kept talking to Jeff until he saw his brother's eyelids flutter open. Matt was stuck in a stunned, happy, silence.

"I saw Mama, Mattie," Jeff said tiredly. "She misses us. And she's so proud." His smile was so bright that soon all three of them were grinning like fools.  
"Jeffro, what happened?" Matt asked.  
Jeff thought for a moment, "I fucked up Mattie. All week I've been fucking up. I don't know if Jenny will ever talk to me again. Matt, I almost hit her."  
Matt shook his head, "I know Jeffro. She loves you though. But you need to get help. You could have died, or killed someone else. You need to get into a program. Everyone is worried about you. We don't want to lose you. We came way too close this time."  
"I do need help," Jeff admitted. He turned his head to look at Ravyn with sad eyes. "I'm sorry. For everything. I really mean it."  
"I know you are," Ravyn smiled. "I'll send Jenn in." She stood up and headed for the door. "Jeff, we're all here for you. And I know Jenn will always love you. No matter what happens."

He smiled and shook his head as she left to get Jenn. She made it to the cafeteria without needing to look at any of the directional signs. She practically had this place memorized. Shannon looked up as she walked into the room. The smile on her face let him know that there was good news. She put a hand on Jenn's shoulder. "Jeff's awake," she smiled. "He's asking for you." Jenn stood up and hugged her best friend as a tear of happiness ran down her face. She quickly left to go to Jeff's room. Ravyn sat down next to Shannon and kissed him on the cheek.

Matt had to fly back to England Saturday to appear on the Pay Per View. Jenn stayed at the hospital with Jeff until he was cleared to go home on Sunday afternoon. Ravyn and Shannon agreed to meet up at Jeff's house to watch the event. So Jeff wouldn't have to do any traveling. When they arrived Jeff was sitting on the couch with a genuine smile on his face. His eyes were clear and his head was high.

"Thanks for being there for me Shannon. I know I haven't been the best friend lately. But I'm gonna get clean and I'll make it up to you," Jeff promised.  
"I know man," Shannon smiled. "All I want is to have you back to being you."  
Jeff smiled at him, "I won't let myself go through this ever again. I almost lost everything.. And everyone that's important to me."

When the matches began everyone got quiet. Shane's match was beautifully done. He didn't win, but the loss made his current story line far more intense. They only half watched the rest of the matches, until they heard Matt's music play. The four pairs of eyes were absolutely glued to the television as Matt won the World Title. Jeff nearly cried with happiness to see his brother hold the belt high over his head. Matt looked directly at the camera and flashed the Hardy Boyz gun sign.

Matt and Shane were home Tuesday morning. They stopped by and visited Jeff before going to their own houses. When Jeff had a chance he told Shane everything that had happened while he was gone. He apologized profusely for everything. Shane forgave him, realizing how sincere Jeff was. He explained how he was going to rehab at the end of the week and Shane was proud of him. Both for being honest and for getting clean.

Ravyn was in the back room when she saw Shane walk through the front door of the Gas Chamber. She quickly ducked around the corner before he saw her, not wanting him to see her hanging out. A moment later she watched him and Shannon walk out the front door. She was starting to get worried when Shannon came back inside, alone. She poked her head out of the back room door.  
"It's okay," Shannon laughed. "He went home to go to sleep."  
She walked out into the parlor, relieved, "What did he want?"  
Shannon smiled, "Jeff told him everything. Everything. And he came here to thank me for taking care of you." Ravyn started to smile. "He even told me that we were perfect for each other. And it's completely okay with him if we're together."  
Ravyn squealed and jumped into his arms, "I love you so much Country mouse!"  
"I love you too," he said kissing her. He looked over at Chad, who was laughing in his corner booth.  
"Just go," Chad snickered.

Shannon smiled at him and walked out the front door with Ravyn right behind him.

The End

The sequel to this story is called Keeping Secrets, if anyone is interested I'll post that one too :)


End file.
